Scattered Pieces
by Artistic Remedy
Summary: They were all scattered, it seemed. She had disappeared in a flurry of crystals, he had disappeared without much of a word, and the other had been left with the memories that were desperately trying to fade. RokuShion, may have hints of AkuRoku
1. Prologue

I LOVE 358/2 days, despite how depressing it is. This is about Roxas, Xion, and Axel, but mainly Roxas and Xion. So of course this contains spoilers.

* * *

_They were all scattered, it seemed. Those times sitting on the clock tower while eating ice cream was now gone. No one sat at that clock tower anymore. There were no sea-salt ice cream's waiting to be eaten after a mission was done. It seemed their spot had been left to collect dust. She had disappeared in a flurry of crystals, he had disappeared without much of a word, and the other had been left with the memories that were desperately trying to fade._

_Ever since she had gone he had forgotten. When his best friend left, he had remembered. Reading his diary, something all of the organization had if just to keep up with missions, had jarred his memories of her. Things began to click back into place and he wanted more than anything to bring both of them back._

_Roxas._

_Xion._

_Both of his closest friends had disappeared and he had failed to bring them back. Axel had failed his two best friends._

_Roxas had no memories of his two friends. He was stuck in that fake virtual world with those fake friends of his. He didn't know better. There was no way for him to know that Hayner, Pence, and Olette were only data and not actually real humans._

_Xion . . . she was gone. Just like that, she had been overtaken by beautiful crystal shards that glistened as she disappeared as well as the memories that consisted of her._

_Time changes though. People remember things and sometimes those things can be restored, slowly if not surely._

Soft azure eyes blinked open, only to be met with bright white walls. Footsteps could be heard, echoing off of the endless white, "So, my assumptions were right."


	2. Broken Pieces

So here's the next chapter ^^ I just finished 358/2 days today (I knew what happened in the game, but actually playing it to the end just makes it more . . . special?) and it made me feel the need to go ahead and work on the new chapter, so here it is! Don't' forget to review please :3  


* * *

My memories are all jumbled up to where I don't know what's what. It's as if it's a puzzle and all of the vital pieces are missing and I can't put anything together to get an idea of what the puzzle is about. My memories contain so many different people that I don't know, or seem to remember. The few memories I can get a better look at include two boys, but I can't remember their names, which makes me feel guilty. I feel as if I should know, but my memory is so fogged and scattered that I can't even think of who they are or if I even knew them.

Right now I'm in a white room that only consists of a door and a pod that I had woken up in. I'm not sure why I was in there, but I decided not to keep pondering it. I'm already confused enough, after all.

"So, my assumptions were correct after all."

Turning my head, I could see a small girl making her way across the room. She seemed a little plain, but a pretty type of plain. She had medium length blond hair that came over her shoulder, pale blue eyes, and a simple white dress. She smiled softly as she stopped in front of me, bending down to where I was sitting, "It's nice to see you again, Xion."

Xion . . . was that my name? I hadn't even stopped to think about what my name was until now, "Xion?"

Her smile seemed to disappear for a moment, before it came back, but this time it looked as if she felt bad or even felt pity . . . but for who? Me? "So you really did forget, huh?"

"Forget what?" I couldn't help but ask. I was tired of being so confused, even if I had just woken up moments ago. I wanted to know why my mind felt so fogged up.

"I don't know where I should start." She stood up straight, offering her hand to help me up, which I took, "Xion, do you remember anything?"

"A little." I pursed my lips together, trying to see if I could see through the fog that clouded my mind, "I can't make out much of what I do though."

"I didn't think you would be able to."

I tilted my head, watching her, "Who are you, anyway?"

"Namine." Her smile was back once more, "I'm the one who's currently trying to piece back what was broken."

"Piece back what was broken?" I felt like a parrot. I think that was probably the third time I had repeated what she had said, "What does that mean?"

"Your memory is a good example. You may not remember, but some time ago you . . . well, ceased to exist. Memories made up your being, and those memories of you faded along with you, making everyone forget. Now though, it seems as though it's the other way around. . ." Namine trailed off, as if trying to solve a hard math problem.

"I still don't understand." I mumbled, wishing I knew what she was talking about. This was getting frustrating.

"I suppose it's still confusing since you don't seem to remember much." She shook her head, "But that will all change soon."

"How do you know?"

"I'm trying as hard as I can to put your memory back together." She stated, her reassuring smile still on her face, "I'm just afraid it's taking a while. It's harder to recreate a memory instead of piecing it back together. Since yours are now gone, I have to make copies of your memories, which takes extra time."

So that would explain why my mind was so scrambled, I suppose. I wanted to ask how she could fix my memories, but I decided not to and asked another question that was nagging at me, "You said I ceased to exist? If so, then how am I here now?"

"I'm afraid I don't fully know how. My guess is that something about you was triggered in someone's mind and slowly memories of you began to reappear in those who knew you. Memories make up who you are, after all, so I'm guessing that has a large impact on your existence." Namine said after a few seconds of thinking, "That's only a theory, though. I found you in Castle Oblivion when I thought I felt something familiar there and brought you here. Since you were unresponsive I worked on your memory a bit in hopes it would jar you awake, and it worked."

"Oh. . ." Of course I was still slightly confused, but I suppose I would continue to be until my memory was clearer, "How long do you think it will take before I can remember?"

"I'm not sure, unfortunately." She let out a soft sigh, "It's not just your memory I'm working on. I'm also trying to fix someone else's, so I don't know how long it will be until you remember, if you can."

"You aren't sure if you can fix it?"

"I'm hoping I can. If I can just get your vital memories, that will be good enough."

"Vital memories?" There I go being a parrot again. Polly want a cracker?

"The memories that are most important to you." She explained as she began walking. I immediately followed after her.

"What are my most important memories?" I was wondering if she was getting annoyed with my questions, but she seemed very patient and didn't seem to mind.

"Your friends." Was her answer as she smiled at me, "You had two best friends, Xion. They were everything to you. Your memories of them are my first priority."

Two best friends? I had to assume that the two boys that appeared the most amidst the fog were who she was talking about. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of having two best friends, even if I couldn't remember them that well. Would they be happy to see me? The more I thought about it, the more I wanted Namine to fix my memory.

"Xion."

I looked at Namine as we came to a stop. We were now in another white room, but it was filled with drawings that were taped to the walls. I walked over to one of the drawings that caught my eye, seeing three people. One had red hair, the other brownish blond, and another one had black. I pointed to the black haired figure, turning to look at Namine, "Is this supposed to be me."

Nodding, Namine walked over to where I stood. Her fingers traced the edges of the paper, digging under the tape and gently removing it from the wall and carefully pulling the tape off of the drawing, "It's a drawing of you, Roxas, and Axel." She smiled at me, handing me the paper once she had removed the tape, "Here?"

"I can have it?" I blinked, looking down at the drawing, carefully taking it from her as if it were glass about to shatter into millions of pieces. I had to assume the Roxas and Axel she mentioned were my friends.

"Of course. I can always make another one. Besides, it may not be accurate, but it's nice to have pictures of people close to you, right?" She smiled, "It should make a nice substitute for now."

"This piece of paper is supposed to be my best friend?" I questioned, puzzled.

"No." She laughed, "It's just nice to have things to fill the void when nothing else can. Until you have your memories of them, hopefully this drawing of your friends can make you imagine memories of them."

Memories? Not the real thing? Did this mean I would never meet my friends? "Will I ever get to meet them, though?"

"Maybe one day. They're both . . . very busy at the moment."

"Busy?" I repeated, looking up from the picture to her, "Will it take them long to get some free time."

"That all depends on how things play out I guess." She smiled at me once more before she turned and began walking across the room, "Xion, for now you should stay in here. I need to--"

"Piece back what was broken?"

She stopped to look at me and gave a soft laugh, nodding, "Yes. That's exactly what I need to do."


	3. Exploring

Finally updated :D sorry if this chapter is a little . . . blah. Also, I skimmed over it instead of actually reading it to search for mistakes, so forgive me x_x Hopefully this chapter isn't too horrid though xD or _too_ short. I know it could be longer . . .

* * *

"Roxas? Hey! Earth to Roxas!"

The blond haired teenager jumped, seeing a hand being waved inches away from his face. He glanced upward, seeing Hayner, who pulled his hand away, "C'mon man. Snap out of it and help us here!"

"What?" Roxas glanced around at his friends, having obviously not been listening to the conversation.

"We're going to go to the beach!" Hayner said, grinning.

Blinking, Roxas arched an eyebrow, "How? We'll need munny."

"That's why we're going to go around the town and do small jobs to raise money." Olette smiled over at him, standing up where she was sitting.

Roxas remained quiet, earning a puzzled look from his three friends. Hayner let out a loud sigh, seeming to grow annoyed with his friend's silence, "What? Do you not want to go to the beach? Or are you just not wanting to help get munny to go?"

"No, that's not it." Roxas quickly shook his head, "I guess I'm just a little tired."

"You're still having strange dreams?" Olette questioned, a look of concern flashing across her face.

"Yeah." Roxas nodded, frowning. He had told his friends the day before that his dreams were bothering him. At first it had just been about a boy and who he assumed were his friends, but last night had been different. The boy had been in the beginning, but it seemed to drift off in another direction. There had been two new people he had never seen before. One had red hair and the other . . . black, possibly. The dream was so vague he couldn't really remember. He could mainly only recall that one was a male and the other female.

"Well maybe working will wake you up." Pence said, breaking Roxas out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, maybe." Roxas nodded, though he doubted his mind would be clear of these thoughts due to a few jobs.

"Well what are we waiting for? Come on!" Hayner said, looking around at them before darting out of the Usual Spot with Pence and Olette following close behind him. Roxas stared after them for a few seconds before standing up, going after them.

* * *

I can remember so much more than when I woke up. I can remember sea-salt ice cream, sitting on a clock tower with my two friends, going on missions. But now I can also remember their faces more clearly. Axel has bright green eyes with diamond-like markings under them. His hair is vibrantly red and spiky and he has weapons called chakrams. Roxas his blue eyes and spiky blond hair and from what I gather, we both can weild something called a "keyblade". I can't seem to summon it, though.

It's been about two days since I woke up. I haven't seen Namine around much. She only comes around to check on me and then disappears again shortly after. I don't bother her, because I don't want her to take longer on giving me more memories while talking to me. I find being greeting with these memories more special than talking to anyone. Though, I suppose being able to meet the people in my memories even more special.

Right now I'm wandering around the giant mansion that has served as my home for the past two days. I haven't really gotten a good look around, so I'm doing so now.

I walked out of one of the rooms, going over to the far side opposite of the room Namine had let me stay in, and pushed open the door. Inside the room was filled with shelves of books with a large table in the middle. Walking over to the table, I saw that there was a picture of something and beside it on the table seemed to be an unfinished version of it. One of the figures in one of the circles had been left unfinished. Next to it was a yellow crayon, which I picked up. Smiling, I glanced from the drawing to the drawing of the table, doing my best to finish it.

"There." I said, finishing the drawing and studying it. It looked very close to the original. I guess Namine had been drawing and didn't get enough spare time to finish it. Maybe she'd be happy to know she didn't have to finish it now . . . or would she be mad?

I didn't get to answer this myself as the drawing on the table began to glow. Frightened, I quickly stepped back as the floor began to glow red. Just as I reached the door, the glowing area on the floor disappeared, revealing a lower leveled section of the floor with stairs leading down to the bottom. Curious, I hesitantly made my way down the stairs, noting that it looked quite different compared to the rest of the room. It had a few flashing lights and wires. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I caught site of a door beside the stairs. I glanced around the room to make sure there was nothing else of interest before walking through the next door.

The next room looked the same as the last, though there were many different glowing screens in this one. I wasn't sure if it was right to be in here, but my curiosity was too strong to allow me to turn back. Though I decided to go to the next room just in case. I figured being in a room full of what could be computer screens wouldn't be that great of an idea. I was about to head into the next room when something caught my eye. To the side near the screens was a cleared out section. Above it hung some large circular device. I walked towards it, looking up at it. Glancing back over at the screens, I could see one was labeled "Simulated Twilight Town" and another near it was only labeled "Twilight Town".

"Simulated?" I questioned out loud, glancing back at the large machine. Namine had said this mansion was located in Twilight Town, so did this . . . thing have transportation to another one? Hesitantly stepping into the area, I glanced around, waiting for something to happen. After a few seconds of waiting, I knew nothing was going to happen. I let out a sigh and was about to step off when a switch to the side caught my eye. Above the switch there was a red light. I debated pushing it for a moment before deciding that nothing was happening now, so it was the only other option, and pressed it. The light quickly turned green and the circular object above me lit up and pixilized light shone down on me, enveloping me in light for a quick second before disappearing.

"Did it work?" I mumbled, though I knew there was no one around to answer me. The room still looked the same, so I wasn't sure if I was in the same place or not. Quickly I ran through the previous ways I had come in until I had come to the main room of the mansion. I had never been outside of the mansion, so I was unsure if I should leave or not.

_What, so I should just turn back?_ I thought to myself, frowning and shaking my head before making my way down the stairs and across the room, pushing open one of the large doors and running through the yard and gates. It took me a while to make my way through the maze of trees but eventually I found an opening in a wall and walked through it.

I stood where I was for a moment, not sure where to go. It was a large town, or it was to me since I had only been to the mansion. In some of my memories there was glimpses or running around Twilight Town, but they were too vague to help me know my way around. I was about to start walking in a random direction before the sound of voices stopped me, causing me to duck back into the hole in the wall to keep myself hidden from whoever was coming.

"Come on Roxas, stop fretting over it! We can try going to the beach next summer. It's no big deal."

I froze immediately once the name 'Roxas' had hit my ears. I searched frantically for the source of the speaker, but couldn't see anyone until a few seconds later. I could see four figures making their way through. It wasn't long before I recognized one of them.

Roxas I pursed my lips together, trying my best not to jump up and run over to him. Instead I remained seated.

"He's right Roxas." The only group in the girl nodded, smiling.

"Yeah." Roxas nodded, "That was so strange though."

"Just stop talking about it." The other blond boy grumbled, waving his hand, "I'm going home. See you all later."

"Bye Hayner." The girl and the other boy said, though Roxas remained silent.

"I suppose we should be going as well." The girl smiled, "See ya Roxas, and don't worry about what happened, ok?"

"Sure. Bye Pence, bye Olette."

The two waved as they walked off, leaving Roxas by himself.

Roxas groaned, pressing his hand to his head, "Hopefully I can get a good night's sleep tonight. I really need it."

Xion was tempted to get up and say something to him, but she remained where she was as Roxas began walking away. She couldn't help but frown. He had new friends now? What about her and Axel? Had he forgotten all about them? Where was Axel anyway, and why was Roxas in this simulated Twilight Town and not the actual one.

_I'll ask him tomorrow. I _**will**_ talk to him._ Xion nodded to herself, slowly standing up. She looked where Roxas had walked off to, as if seeing if he'd return. He didn't. She hesitantly turned around before darting back towards the mansion. She wanted to get there before Namine returned to check on her and see that she was gone. She didn't plan on telling Namine about this experience. She'd wait to make sure that was the right thing to do.

* * *

Well that's it. Hopefully the story will get better soon ^_^ I hope I'm not making anyone too out of character. Though since Xion kind of has no actual memories except the few Namine has copied and put into her she kind of has a slightly alternated personality I guess. I hope it isn't too bad D:

well that's it I suppose. Don't forget to review! Also, have a happy Halloween :D


End file.
